Sauver l'honneur
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Regulus va entrer en première année. Un an après son frère. Un an après qu'il ait bafoué l'honneur de sa famille. Un an après avoir sali le nom des Black. Un poids immense pèse sur les épaules du petit garçon. Dans quelques minutes, ses parents le féliciteront et en feront leur héritier. Ou il ne sera plus rien...


**SAUVER L'HONNEUR**

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver. Regulus avait déjà enfilé sa tenue. Par-dessus ses vêtements, il avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier, noire, simple. Dans la poche de sa robe, sa baguette, bien rangée, attendant impatiemment de servir. Son chapeau était encore dans son petit sac de voyage qu'il avait apporté avec sa valise. Il ne le sortirait qu'au dernier moment. Ça n'était quand même pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique. Il ne savait même pas s'il en aurait besoin, n'ayant pu obtenir d'informations de personne.

Dès que le train s'immobilisa, il se leva rapidement, manquant de tomber à cause des dernières secousses. Une fille rousse, un peu enrobée, qui partageait le compartiment avec lui, étouffa un petit rire. Il la foudroya du regard et elle cessa aussitôt, laissant retomber mollement sa main le long de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se moquer de lui ? Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle était mieux ? Il haussa des épaules. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Il empoigna son sac, le balança sur une de ses épaules. Il sortit du compartiment, passant devant l'autre idiote, et tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche dans le couloir. Des élèves sortaient de toute part, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà le blason de leur maison accroché à leur robe, ainsi que la couleur qui allait avec. Ils l'avaient reçu le lendemain de leur arrivée à Poudlard, après la répartition. Il regarda son propre torse, vierge de tout ornement. Bientôt, ce serait son tour.

Il descendit du train comme il put. Il y avait des élèves absolument partout, c'était infernal. Plus loin, il pouvait distinguer des têtes qu'il connaissait. Il y avait sa cousine Narcissa, qui dominait les plus jeunes élèves de deux bonnes têtes, elle était en septième année. Son fiancé, Lucius Malfoy, avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente, de ce qu'il avait surpris des conversations de ses parents. Il tourna la tête et grimaça. Son frère était là aussi. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Tant mieux. Il ne l'avait même pas cherché dans le train, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était là, à rire comme un imbécile, avec Potter. Une voix tonna et il se retourna, surpris.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez-moi. »

Un homme gigantesque avec une barbe noire monstrueuse, des vêtements informes et une lanterne à la main venait de les appeler vers lui. Regulus se dirigea vers lui, un peu impressionné. Qui était-il encore, celui-là ? Il ne ressemblait à aucune des personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées, et il en connaissait un certain nombre, grâce aux relations de ses parents. Il ne devait pas être de sang pur, ça n'était pas possible avec un physique pareil. Un demi-géant, peut-être.

L'homme attendit qu'ils soient tous réunis autour de lui, comme des brebis apeurées, pensa Regulus avec dédain. Il n'avait pas peur du tout, lui. Il n'était pas comme cette fille aux nattes blondes qui tremblait à côté de lui. Il était droit, fier, sûr de lui. La voix tonitruante parla encore et l'homme expliqua qu'il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Lieux et des Clés de Poudlard. Et qu'il allait les conduire en barque jusqu'au château. Leurs affaires y seraient acheminées par un autre biais.

Il s'installa dans une barque avec d'autres élèves, silencieux. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie de discuter avec eux. Petit à petit, au fil de l'eau qui coulait sous leur embarcation, l'inquiétude montait en lui. Il avait réussi à la maîtriser jusque-là mais à présent, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Il y avait tellement d'enjeux dans les instants qui allaient suivre. Cela allait déterminer le reste de sa vie entière, sans aucun doute. Et il n'avait que onze petites années.

Son frère Sirius avait été réparti l'année précédente. Il avait un an de plus que lui et le voir partir avait été un déchirement. Ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien, et Sirius l'avait toujours protégé contre ses parents. Quand ils faisaient des bêtises, quelques-unes forcément, c'était lui qui se mettait devant Regulus pour recevoir la correction à sa place. C'était lui qui endossait toute la responsabilité. Quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit, plus jeune, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il savait qu'il pouvait aller dans sa chambre et se réfugier dans son lit pour la fin de la nuit. Leur mère n'aimait pas ça, le jugeant trop âgé pour ce genre de choses mais Sirius ne le prenait jamais mal.

Pendant des années, ils avaient été inséparables, et Sirius avait été son modèle. Il avait rêvé de lui ressembler, d'avoir la même nonchalance, la même attitude à la fois aristocratique et détendue. Il avait rêvé de savoir se dresser aussi bien que lui contre leurs parents quand il trouvait que leurs décisions étaient injustes.

Et puis tout avait basculé. Sirius était parti à Poudlard, mais surtout, il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor par le choixpeau. Et il n'en avait éprouvé aucun remord. Aucun regret. Quand ses parents l'avaient appris par un hibou de sa cousine Bellatrix, ils avaient laissé éclater leur colère. Regulus avait eu tellement peur qu'il était allé se cacher au dernier étage de la maison, avec Kreattur. Celui-ci avait essayé de le rassurer tant bien que mal. il aimait bien cet elfe, il lui manquerait pendant ses années à l'école.

Aujourd'hui, il avait un poids énorme sur les épaules. Il fallait qu'il redresse l'honneur de leur famille. La très noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Il était leur nouvel héritier, Sirius n'avait plus qu'une place limitée dans leur maison. Il avait failli. Pendant un an, ses parents lui avaient expliqué l'importance qu'il aille à Serpentard, qu'il perpétue les traditions de la famille, qu'il lave leur blason et qu'il sauve leur nom. Il devait aller à Serpentard, absolument. Et il devait être un excellent élève. Pour rattraper la honte que leur faisait leur autre enfant.

Pendant un an, il n'avait entendu que des misères sur Sirius. Il côtoyait des sang-mêlé, et il était ami avec eux. Sans même parler des né-moldus qu'il ne méprisait pas. Comme si tout ce que leur avaient expliqué leurs parents ne comptait pas. Comme si toute leur éducation n'était que du vent. Comme si les valeurs de leur famille étaient désuètes et sans intérêt. Comme s'il ne cherchait plus à être digne de porter leur nom.

Sirius avait essayé de lui expliquer durant l'été. Il avait eu un air extasié quand il avait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur son lit, à moitié avachis tant que leur mère ne venait pas les reprendre sur leur posture, et il racontait la fin de son année. Il lui parlait de ses amis, si formidables. Des autres sorciers, quels qu'ils soient, qui étaient parfois bien plus intelligents et doués que lui, alors même qu'ils étaient né-moldus.

Comme cette Lily Evans, une fille de leur maison, assez sérieuse, qui n'avait aucun autre sorcier dans sa famille mais qui était la première dans presque toutes les matières. Elle se disputait le podium avec Remus, un sang-mêlé avec qui Sirius s'entendait très bien. Sirius en avait parlé avec le sourire aux lèvres, ravis de s'être fait accepté malgré son nom. Comme s'il le rejetait. Regulus en avait été dégoûté. Il avait quitté sa chambre en courant et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Comment pouvait-il rejeter son nom de famille ? Comment pouvait-il être ami avec des personnes que détestaient leurs parents ? Les Potter n'étaient pas une famille recommandables, ils salissaient la réputation des Sang-pur, son père le lui avait expliqué en long, en large, et même en travers. Il n'avait pas à frayer avec ces gens-là. Ils faisaient tout pour lui mettre des baguettes dans les roues lorsqu'il concluait des affaires.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où ils accostèrent, un peu brusquement. Il sortit maladroitement de la barque, un peu inquiet à l'idée de tomber à l'eau, ce qui ne serait vraiment pas gracieux ni noble. D'ailleurs, un élève venait de mettre un pied dans le lac, et le garde-chasse qui les accompagnait avait dû le rattraper au dernier moment. Il l'avait soulevé comme s'il n'était qu'une plume.

Ils avancèrent en file indienne, et gravirent les marches qui menaient aux portes du château. Celles-ci étaient impressionnantes. Elles étaient grandes ouvertes et ils se ramassèrent dans le hall les uns après les autres. Regulus sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il serra sa baguette dans sa poche, dans l'espoir vain que cela lui donne plus de courage. Le professeur McGonagall leur donnait les dernières consignes. Sirius lui en avait parlé une fois et elle avait l'air aussi sévère qu'il le disait.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves mirent le nez en l'air, émerveillés par le plafond étoilé et les chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Regulus n'était pas comme ça, ça ne l'atteignait pas, ce qui importait, c'était sa répartition. Même s'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil et de s'extasier un instant en son for intérieur.

Il observa les élèves autour de lui. Certains tremblaient, se tordaient les mains. D'autres étaient complètement excités et sautillaient pour voir ceux qui se présentaient déjà devant le choixpeau. Les élèves déjà répartis les regardaient avec amusement, indifférence ou dédain. Il repéra vite la table des Serpentards, celle à laquelle il devait aller. Ils avaient tous l'air si noble, si aristocratiques, si intelligents. Il devait aller là, c'était un impératif. Il n'y avait là-bas que des sang-pur qui pourraient l'aider à parfaire son éducation, à devenir le Prince des Black.

Quand son nom résonna dans la salle et que tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, il serra les poings pour ne pas trembler et s'avança. Ça n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ça n'était pas le moment de perdre contenance. On le regardait. Sa cousine Narcissa ne se gênerait pas pour raconter ce qui s'était passé à ses parents. Il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur.

Il s'assit calmement sur le petit tabouret et attendit qu'on pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il entendit l'objet réfléchir, il essayait d'influencer ses pensées, de prêcher le faux pour le vrai, de le perturber. Mais Regulus ne perdait pas contenance. C'était à Serpentard qu'il voulait et qu'il devait aller. Il était fait pour cette maison. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il attendait. Elle était son avenir. Enfin, d'une voix forte et sans hésitation, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures entières, le choixpeau rendit sa décision :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant de se précipiter à sa nouvelle table, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il avait gagné. On lui tapait déjà dans le dos, se présentant les uns les autres. Il était heureux. Il faudrait qu'il prépare un hibou le lendemain pour ses parents, pour les informer de la décision, et leur donner quelques nouvelles. Ils n'étaient pas très attentifs à lui, généralement, mais il était sûr que cette fois, ils accueilleraient sa lettre avec plaisir, et orgueil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table Gryffondor, à l'autre bout de la salle et intercepta le regard déçu de son frère. Non, il n'était pas comme lui. Il ne le serait jamais. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il ferait honneur à ses parents. Il porterait le poids de leur famille sur les épaules. Il accrocherait leur nom en bannière. Il les rendrait fiers. Lui.


End file.
